


Two More Days

by ElevenEleven11



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenEleven11/pseuds/ElevenEleven11
Summary: Dream finds himself hopelessly infatuated with George, and struggles to come to terms with his feelings whilst making plans to reveal these true feelings when they meet, but can he summon the courage to put his heart on the line for George?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Two More Days

Two more days. Two more days of swirling thoughts, tense muscles and terse snippets of conversations. Sighing deeply, he pushed a shaky hand through his dirty blond locks, wincing as his fingers met resistance in the form of tight knots. A glance out of the open window revealed apricot hues stretching lazily across the horizon, met by eager chirps of overzealous birds. The start of a new day always struck fear into Clay’s bones, the mere thought of what was to come was simply too overwhelming to bear thinking about.

Heavily worn down to its hinges, the flimsy oak door barely clung on to the ivory painted walls as Clay tore it open, eager to leave the confines of his room. Moving downstairs, he prepared a simple breakfast with the last dregs of food that remained in the kitchen. Sloppy beans on burnt toast: it was rather lacking in nutritional value but it would have to do. Despite having vast amounts of time free between hectic recording sessions, he hadn’t managed to leave the house in days. Or had it been weeks? The days were passing the same way since he saw him, since he spoke about her... No. He can’t think that way, it was not fair on George. 

Hands shaky, he finished the last remains of his miserable meal, tossing the dirty dishes into the sink to attend to later. From across the hallway, a cherry red phone buzzed angrily, eventually falling to the floor. Whoever it was could wait, he had more important matters to attend to. Like him. Straightening his shirt, he paused, half poised to leap into action. From behind a corner, a dark shape flickered in his peripheral vision. Marmalade filled his vision as Patched strolled around the corner, pressing herself against the stiff material of his jeans. Clay envied her slightly, her carefree attitude towards life sure seemed like a better option than his current situation. 

The squeak of the cat food tin signified dinner time for Patches, filling the small space with a cacophony of scratching noises. Setting down the dish with a clang, he contemplated the tasks of the day. Discussions of another manhunt had been raised, and he intended to stream later on in the evening. If he could somehow summon the energy, that was. Every fibre of his body urged him to slump to the floor, but he resisted and climbed the stairs instead. Once in the bathroom, he was greeted by his own reflection. Between the network of cracks clouding the mirror, he could see the dark bags clumped below his bloodshot eyes, and his hair was slick with built-up grease. 

He desperately needed a cool shower, but that would have to wait. Sinking down into his chair, the endless ‘ding’ filled his ears once again. 

“User joined your channel”

“Hi Dream!” Bad’s ever cheerful voice filled his ears, but the optimistic tone was lost amoung the dread coiled in Clay’s stomach.

“Hello, Dream.” The smooth tone of his voice rattled around his brain, summoning images of his soft caramel puppy eyes and smooth mocha hair. Infatuation clouded Clay’s eyes, blurring the screens in front of him. 

“Dream?” Bad questioned, hesitation evident in his tone.

“H-Hi,” Clay forced out, his cheeks coated in a dusting of red. He needed to focus, now was not the time to give himself away, not for another few days. Casual small talk drifted over his head, and he struggled to regain composure. 

“He’s running, he’s gone.” Sapnap shrieked, breaking the conversation. A soft giggle rose in Clay’s chest, and for a moment everything felt fine. Within the blocks he was in his element, and thoughts of George, and the upcoming days left his mind. As the final bed exploded a purple hue filled the screen, and victorious shouting filled his room. 

“That’s gonna make such a good video.” Clay announced, excitement filling his mind. 

“Good job, Dream.” Sweat slid down his spine, and his fingers jittered against the keys. Of course, how could he forget? His heart slowed with resounding thuds as he lowered his head against his desk. Seconds merged to minutes as his thoughts were consumed by sorrow and shame, all centred around the person filling his thoughts. 

“Are you okay, Dream?” Sapnap enquired, his worry leaking through Clay’s headphones.

“I’m so sorry,” he whimpered, then recoiled in shock. Loudly clearing his throat, his face burned. Several moments passed before George finally filled the silence, concern dripping from his words.

“Is there something you need to tell us, Dream?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without a plan, but hopefully it turned out ok anyway. Not sure if I'm going to continue this or not, but I have ideas for future chapters, although I'm new to writing fanfic so I'm really sure how this works.


End file.
